


Drawing Leads To Falling

by Thementalistlover2013



Series: My Gift To Humanity (Or Rickyl/Richonne/Mickyl Fics) [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Disorder, Art School, Artist Daryl, Bisexual Daryl, Bottom Rick, Boys In Love, College AU, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Domestic Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Fluff and Angst, Gay Rick, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Must Read, New York, No Apocalypse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rick has issues, Rick is shy, Secretly shy daryl, Sequel, Shane is Rick's big brother, Shy Rick, Slow Burn Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Some Humor, Sweet love, Top Daryl, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Weird Plot Shit, Young Love, Younger Rick, nerdy rick, painter rick, slightly older daryl, somewhat nerdy daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Draw A Picture, It'll Last Longer (AKA: Kisses & Compliments). Daryl and Rick are slightly official now, and with that comes official boyfriend things, like kissing and hugging and annoying big brothers and family and school and stress and fights and drawing. </p><p>Note: CAN be read as a stand alone, but, I have to suggest that you read the first part. Updates random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merle The Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, new and returning! I bring you the sequel to that one little fic that I wrote. I hope I didn't completely screw this over. Warnings will be posted before each chapter, because this story kind of got away from me and now everyone has families and nasty backgrounds and issues. It's a WIP, but I will attempt to update as regularly as possible! Even if you don't enjoy it, thank you for clicking and trying it out. Now, carry on my wayward sons, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> ALSO THE PICTURE I ATTEMPTED TO PHOTOSHOP AND PUT ON THE STORY (I honestly don't even know what I'm doing) IS BELOW (hopefully). IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF DARYL'S CHARCOAL DRAWINGS OF RICK IN THAT INFAMOUS BEANBAG (I own nothing obviously, just the hard work and many tears). AND THIS IS MY FIFTEENTH STORY! I HAVE AS MANY STORIES AS I DO YEARS! HOLY CRAPPPPP.

~*~

Two weeks.

It had taken Daryl two weeks to tell his brother - two guilt ridden weeks, might he add.

It had been increasingly harder to hide the fact that he was in love when they lived in the same household - yes, Daryl had _finally_ managed to break away from the masturbator in his dorm. He'd given up a smidge of pride when he'd asked Merle about moving in, but then again, he wasn't too prideful of the fact that his entire dorm room was beginning to smell like sex.

But with close quarters comes even closer observations. Merle had known something was off about his precious _Darlina_ , he just hadn't known what. Or who, in this case.

What in the world could cause his gruff baby brother to smile like that? To leave the apartment when he had a project due?

"Rick. His name's Rick."

Merle cocked a brow, smiling brightly as he slapped Daryl's back with a heavy paw.

"Well damn brotha', ya haven't chased any boys lately. Getting tired of pretty long hair and manicured nails?"

Daryl flushed, looking down at his soda - not beer, never beer - Merle had been clean for ten years now and Daryl planned to keep him away from anything that contained an addictive substance.

The younger brother twisted his fingers around the tab of the can, marking a path through the condensation with calloused fingers.

"Now don't get like that, I ain't gotta problem Darlina. I ain't dad-"

"I know _that_ , Merle. 'S just, Rick's _important_. I ain't chasin' him. He's not an animal, he's much mor-"

"Alright, alright. Tell me about him Daryl."

Gone was the smirk, the nicknames, and that almost always present teasing look. Daryl sat down next to his brother on their ragged couch, sipping his cola. Merle was patient as his little brother took a deep breath.

"Well. He's perfect, super sweet, sorta shy. Real kind, um, and well, he don't look too bad either. Got curly brown hair, big blue eyes, kind of skinny - we'll have to fatten him up."

"Sounds nice, brother."

"Yeah, Rick's _real_ nice." Daryl nodded, sighing heavily.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Merle turned to his brother, ruffling Daryl's long hair. "So when do I get to meet the princess?"

Merle's grin was back in place, and whether or not he teased Daryl about Rick, the younger brother knew that he approved, that he was supportive. Daryl huffed, smirking softly. He nudged Merle's shoulder.

"When _you_ won't act like an ass an' scare 'em off."

" _Me?!"_ Merle replied indignantly, looking offended as he laughed, a rough sound that came from his gut. "You _sonuvabitch_. I'll have you know, I am the nicest man on this side of Brooklyn."

"Mhm." Daryl hummed in false agreement, chuckling as he downed some more of his soda. Merle slapped his stomach and Daryl nearly choked on bubbles.

Feeling vengeful, Daryl took the TV remote and turned the channel, from sports to TLC.

Merle grit his teeth as he dove into Daryl, the empty soda can falling to the ground as the brothers fought. Daryl yelled at Merle for pulling his hair as the two rolled off the couch, both wrestling for dominance - for pride and bragging rights and that _Goddamn remote_.

All was well in the Dixon household.

~*~

 


	2. Shane & Daryl (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane meets Daryl, via Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter info: Rick, in this story, is a college freshman who graduated high school early, so he's seventeen. Also, Michonne is his roommate (and will be making appearances, because QUEEN) in a co-ed dorm room - yes, they're real, for those who didn't know (cough ME cough), I'm sorry I'm fifteen and inexperienced.
> 
> Just a note, all of these chapters are meant to be separate (or at least have the ability to be read as separate one-shots), even though in some ways they're linear; it's a weird setup, so if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I really want this to be a peek into their life, not a day-by-day sort of thing. Also, I usually update more frequently than this, but I'm on vacation and very lazy. I apologize. Thanks for all of the support so far!
> 
> ATTENTION: If any of you would like to request a chapter (a prompt, basically) to be written for you - any idea, as long as it sort of fits into the story, I'm not afraid of smut or crack - and I would be happy to check it out! It'll be my thanks to you! Just comment below! If not, I'll continue writing and posting the things I've already mapped out (I've planned just a bit, mind you, it's not serious and can definitely be altered).
> 
> Thanks again! Go ahead and scroll \/

 ~*~

"Shane?"

"What's up Ricky? You doing okay? We haven't heard from you in a while."

Rick took a deep breath, adjusting the phone in his sweaty palm as he gnawed on his lip, nervous as ever; his hands were shaking more than usual, and he regretted _everything_ in his life leading up to this moment.

_You can't regret Daryl,_ his mind supplied.

No, but I can regret deciding to tell my big manly brother.

" _Ricky?_ You okay?" Shane asked again, voice deep and worried on the other end; Rick could imagine his forehead creasing, his hand running over the short hair on his head.

"Yeah, um, yeah. I'm, I'm great, actually. That's why I wanted to call you."

" _Oh?"_

"Yeah," Rick repeated, free hand shaking in his lap - damn anxiety. "I wanted to tell you. Um, I met someone."

There was a pause before Shane spoke again, and Rick could hear Lori whisper in the background, probably waving her arms around, not letting her husband stall for a moment longer; she was a lifesaver when it came to keeping Shane in line.

"Who is he?"

Rick sighed in relief. Shane hadn't sounded weird about the whole first boyfriend thing; Rick had come out to his brother in high school, but was never brave enough to date someone from their hometown - their father was more than homophobic and would've had a coronary if he had ever found out. Rick hadn't actually known how he would feel with a boy, he just knew that he didn't like girls and that he had dreamt about all of Shane's friends in less than holy circumstances.

Rick blushed just thinking about it.

"Daryl. He's a, he's a student here. We're both art majors."

Shane replied lightning fast, gone was the awkward pausing he'd come so accustomed to doing when speaking of Rick's love life - or lack thereof.

"That's great buddy. So how'd ya meet this _Daryl?"_

Shane sounded suspicious, protective even. Rick ran a hand down his face.

"Don't, don't do _that_."

"Do _what_?" Shane whined back, imitating Rick's tone, probably grinning ear to ear. Rick huffed.

He could hear the fucking smile on his face.

" _That_. The whole, 'who is he? Who's his family? What does he have ta offer?' thing. Daryl's a good guy."

Shane's voice hardened.

"Rick, you're seventeen. I let ya move 'cross the country by yourself and go ta your dream school, but I will not stop bein' your big brother." Shane said simply, sounding frustrated, maybe a little sad. Rick felt homesickness tear at his insides.

There were something's he would never miss. His parents, who were more than happy to leave the minute things got rough. The torture he'd endured in school, the way he was always compared to his brother, always thought less of.

He did miss the Georgia air, and the clean country land that they had lived on. The towns where everyone knew everything about each other. He missed Carl and Judy - they were probably getting big now - and he even missed Lori and the way she treated him as one of her kids.

But most of all, he longed for Shane.

"I miss you." Rick croaked out, throat suddenly tight, eyes wet.

"Aw buddy." Rick could hear Shane's mouth clenching shut on the other end of the line, the way Lori's hands scratched reassuringly at his back. Rick didn't think Shane had missed him too much, he had started a family of his own and was a cop; he had things going for him.

Meanwhile Rick had been stuck in school, learning great things and making something of himself, even if he had been lonely and unhappy doing so.

That was, of course, before Daryl had come into his life.

"Don' be like that." Shane finally whispered back, sniffling a bit. "I'd hate to let Judy catch me cryin'," The cop laughed a little, itching at his head, "she still thinks I'mma superhero."

_Ya are_ , was the first thing that popped into Rick's head.

Instead, he settled for a tiny wet laugh, just to settle down the turmoil he had created.

Things went quiet again, and Shane sighed.

"Listen, we miss ya too Ricky...I'm not sure what I can do before winter break comes 'round."

Rick sniffled one last time, cheeks sticky and stiff from crying. "Um, no, there's not anythin'. I have ta stay here for school, and I've got my jobs and such."

'And such' happened to be sitting in the library or a cafe with Daryl until midnight came around, beckoning them to their respective beds.

"Alright, well, ya just let me know if ya need anythin'. Lori and the kids are already preppin' another package. It should be ta New York within the week."

"That sounds great, Shane. Tell 'em I said thanks."

"Will do, now, I've got ta head ta work, but you can call if-"

"If I need ya. I know. Thank you."

"Alrighty, love ya baby brother."

"You too."

Rick pressed the _END_ button on his phone before tossing it away from him and curling up close to the wall.

Michonne - his roommate - was barely ever in their room, so he was almost always alone. That wouldn't of affected him usually, but at that moment, he felt horribly isolated.

He reached for the phone with shaky hands and pressed the number Daryl had assigned himself on Rick's speed dial the night that had changed both of their lives.

The night of the kiss, known as the second of December to anyone and everyone else who hadn't had the pleasure of having a shaggy haired college boy holding them near and dear.

_Daryl had taken his phone, "Here, call me. Even if you don't need me."_

_He'd winked as Rick sputtered, allowing Daryl to maneuver the phone back into his docile hand_.

Rick sighed as the phone rang, once, twice-

He _needed_ Daryl.

~*~

 


	3. Rick & Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle is a phone snatcher, and Rick is so utterly confused. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~*~

Daryl had been in the shower for too damn long.

Merle sighed, shaking his head. Their apartment wasn't necessarily big compared to any place with a reasonable rent fee, but for New York, they were practically living in a mansion. Merle was close friends with the Governor after his rehab program saved the man's daughter from a deadly heroin addiction. With a little wave of a hand, their rent was paid fully every month on the dot. That was his payment for the two years he'd spent getting her clean.

Utilities on the other hand? Well, Merle was forced to pay those, and with his rehab center being a nonprofit, it wasn't like they had buckets of money coming in.

So, being the big brother that he is, Merle had been screaming and hollering at Darlina to _hurry tha fuck up_ , and that _he could jack off in his bedroom to Ricky tha Pretty._

Daryl had shouted back something, but it was too garbled by the water to be heard completely. Merle had recognized a few horrified shouts about Rick and smirked.

The water was shut off within seconds.

Merle was about to say something about _finishing up_ , but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

Daryl's phone.

The same phone that the younger Dixon had been attached to ever since Rick had stepped into the picture.

Merle looked down at the caller ID, finding pretty blue eyes and a shy smile; Daryl had obviously snuck the picture, but there was no denying that Rick was as pretty as the younger Dixon had described.

Merle snatched it up and pressed the bright green button that he assumed meant _ACCEPT CALL_ , or in this case, _EMBARRASS BABY BROTHER_.

Merle shrugged, he didn't really get technology these days, but he could sure as hell understand torment.

"...Daryl?"

Rick's voice was deeper than Merle had expected.

"Nope. Merle. Daryl's big brother. Nice ta meet ya, princess."

"Oh, um, hi, I'm R-"

"Rick, I know."

"O-okay. Uh, can I, uh, speak ta Daryl by any chance?"

"Once he's out of the shower, sure. Ya know, he's been thinking 'bout you lately..."

Silence.

Merle grinned, all teeth and squinty eyes. He heard Rick's breath shudder on the other end.

Damn, he was really easy to mess with.

"In the... _shower?!"_

The bathroom door opened and Daryl looked around, spotting his phone tucked close to his brother's ear. Merle sent him a smile, one that told him everything he needed to know. His eyes widened and he brushed back his wet hair, practically sliding across the hardwood flooring.

"Merle! You _slimy_ bastard!"

Daryl reached for the phone, all while Merle dodged his way around the couch. Finally, after bracketing the furniture long enough, the younger Dixon dove over the sofa, pouncing next to Merle within seconds, who held up one finger.

"Hey Ricky, Daryl's out now, so we'll have ta end our lil' convo. It was nice talkin' ta ya."

"Um, yeah. You too, Merle."

Merle turned towards Daryl, who looked absolutely furious, and smiled as he covered up the phone's speaker, "I didn't scare him 'way, just wanted him ta know ya were thinkin' 'bout him, and that I was thinkin' 'bout him too. Ya know, big brother stuff."

With a wink almost identical to Daryl's two weeks beforehand, Merle handed the phone over, slapping his baby brother on the shoulder as he walked away.

Daryl sighed, brushing his wet hair from his forehead as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Rick? Ya there? I'm sorry 'bout him-"

"Yeah," Rick's relief was palpable as he spoke, "I'm here, and, and so are you."

Rick didn't feel so lonely now.

~*~

 


	4. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl felt his heart race increase as the familiar thump thump thump of his boots came near. The younger brother watched with trepidation as Merle stepped into the threshold, casting a shadow over Rick's calm features.
> 
> Merle cocked a brow at the lump of blankets on Daryl's chest that looked suspiciously like a human; a pale, curly haired, handsome human named Rick.
> 
> "Who's that?" Merle whispered (thankfully, Daryl couldn't imagine the look on Rick's face as he awoke to Merle's mug staring him down, seriously, the phone call was enough for now).
> 
> Daryl felt himself freeze, his breath stuttering a bit; who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updating. I've just started school again, and have been posting/editing/spell checking an Avengers series that has caught my muse. You can check it out if you'd like! Thank you for being so incredibly patient. Now, back to our previously scheduled program...

~*~

Daryl had found himself getting closer and closer to Rick as the days went by.

He knew Rick's favorite food, his brother's lasagna.

He knew Rick's favorite color, green, dark, not pukey.

And that was just the beginning, because once Daryl got interested in a subject, whether it was an art work or the way Rick's cheeks flushed anytime the older boy asked about him - his life, his interests, his goals - as if nobody had ever done that, he didn't let go.

He was like a 'gator, one that clutched on with sharp, gnarly teeth and rolled with it in the mud until it surrendered.

And by golly, _did Rick ever._

Daryl kissed his, well, they hadn't actually _said_ the word, but it was implied; you definitely didn't kiss a friend like _this_.

Rick kissed him back, hesitation gone, even if he was a little shy sometimes _, the dork_. Daryl placed a hand on the younger boy's cheek, the other palm on Rick's back, holding him on Daryl's lap.

This was the long haired boy's favorite position for them, Rick's legs wrapped around his waist, the two of them standing or laying or sitting as Rick wrapped around him, Daryl holding him tight, the two kissing and hugging and simply _being_.

Rick was pink as they pulled away, his lips swollen and wet. Daryl nipped at him again, right below his earlobe, and smiled as he felt the other boy shiver, pulling away a tad.

"Michonne's gonna be back tonight with friend-"

Daryl silenced him with a quick peck, rolling them over in bed, Rick's cheek on his stomach, poking at a toned ab that happened to peek out of the older boy's t-shirt.

"We can go to my place."

That was...unexpected, even to the man who'd said it. Daryl had never taken Rick to his place, and it wasn't like it was something to avoid for any specific reason, the dorms had just always been easier to get alone time in.

Well, there was the whole _Merle_ aspect.

Rick smiled, and Daryl's worry had flown away, like his common sense had the moment he'd set his eyes on the boy sprawled on his chest.

"That'd be great, it's just that, I'm not comfortable with, uh, Michonne seeing us like this in _here_ , it's her home too." Rick gestured to the bulge in both of their pants, and the blush on his face darkened. "'Specially with girls. Jus' don't seem polite, ya know?"

"So fucking polite." Daryl murmured, kissing the top of Rick's head fondly. Rick smiled sweetly, moving to get up. Daryl moaned and complained at the loss of warmth as the two moved about the room.

Merle had better not be home when they got there, because he didn't want Rick's politeness to ruin the mood.

Seriously, was this boy _even real?_

#

They took the bus over, since Merle had taken the car a few hours earlier for work, and managed to get over to the apartment within thirty minutes.

Daryl had suffered through three hand sanitization baths as Rick watched his every move; anytime Daryl touched anything other than Rick - who had taken a position on his lap to keep away from the germs - he'd found a dollop of Germ-X in his palm.

Daryl was catching on as Rick smirked, snuggling into his chest, away from the 'germs'. Luckily the bus's population was suprisingly sparse, otherwise, Rick probably wouldn't of been so touchy; he wasn't a PDA type of guy.

But damn, when they were alone, Daryl could've swore that Rick was touch starved.

It was apparent in the way he was always touching Daryl, whether it be something minute, like a brush of shoulders, or something extreme, like a toungue down his throat.

Tonight, in Merle and Daryl's (thankfully empty) apartment, it was definitely the latter.

They'd turned on a movie, some stupid zombie film, and had cuddled on the couch. Within seconds Daryl found himself with an armful of Rick.

Daryl covered the two of them up as Rick finally relaxed against his chest, eyes hooded after a heavy make out session; it was definitely beneficial to come to the apartment, even if Daryl had wanted to make the occasion more extravagant - Merle had left the place a bit messy.

Just as Daryl was thinking of all the laundry Merle needed to do, the man in question decided to walk through the door.

Daryl felt his heart race increase as the familiar _thump thump thump_ of his boots came near. The younger brother watched with trepidation as Merle stepped into the threshold, casting a shadow over Rick's calm features.

Merle cocked a brow at the lump of blankets on Daryl's chest that looked suspiciously like a human; a pale, curly haired, handsome human named Rick.

"Who's that?" Merle whispered (thankfully, Daryl couldn't imagine the look on Rick's face as he awoke to Merle's mug staring him down, _seriously_ , the phone call was enough for now).

Daryl felt himself freeze, his breath stuttering a bit; _who was he?_

Daryl looked down just in time to watch Rick's eyelids flutter.

Panic flooded him. It was a simple question, but a not so simple circumstance.

"He's uh," Rick was up now, bleary eyed and confused as he dug further under the covers, "Rick. Rick, _my_ boyfriend, Rick."

Merle hummed, sending his younger brother a wink as he left the room. Daryl looked down, watching as a smile spread across _his boyfriend's_ \- wow, _that_ was new - face.

"Your _boyfriend_ Rick? I like the sound of that."

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, I'd like to remind you that I do accept prompts, and would love to write anything for you as an apology for my lateness! Have a fabulous day, and for those teenagers (I hope you're not younger, because some works on here aren't meant for you) who're starting school up: Have a great rest of the year, make good grades, and stay positive! More to come!


	5. Pretty Boys Under The Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rise and shine pretty boys!"
> 
> Daryl groaned, covering his face with Rick's curls as he pulled the other boy closer. Merle's voice was far too chipper, and it hurt Daryl's head to even think about getting off of the couch.
> 
> Rick snored in response, reaffirming the whole staying under the covers thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you for all of your comments/reviews, kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks!

~*~

"Rise and shine pretty boys!"

Daryl groaned, covering his face with Rick's curls as he pulled the other boy closer. Merle's voice was far too chipper, and it hurt Daryl's head to even think about getting off of the couch.

Rick snored in response, reaffirming the whole staying under the covers thing.

"Merle. _Go_ 'way."

"Says who? 'Cause all I'm seein' is a pile of blankets."

Daryl, out of spite, untucked his chin from the top of Rick's head, glaring hard into the eyes of his older brother.

"I say." The younger Dixon whispered out, jaw clenched as he began nestling back into the halo of hair. Merle snorted, shaking his head as he walked calmly to the kitchen.

The banging of pans commenced soon after.

#

"This is _amazing_ Merle." Rick dug into his omelet, swallowing bites whole as he slurped up the food.

"Why, thank you pretty boy." Merle winked over at Rick, who was perched on Daryl's lap, per the younger Dixon's request. "Go 'head and eat as much as you want. I've been meaning ta fatten ya up."

Daryl simply pulled Rick closer with one hand, shoveling food into his mouth with the other; the curly haired boy blushed a little, tangling his ankles with Daryl's. The younger Dixon poked at his ribs with a friendly smile.

"But really," Rick started, taking a sip of his juice. "Haven't had someone cook for me since I left home. Been livin' off Ramen and whatever I get from the bakery. Thanks for this."

Merle nodded once, joking aside. He pointed his fork at Rick, meeting his eyes with an intensity unusual for him; it reminded Rick of Shane, and the curly haired boy barely had it in him to keep calm.

"You hungry, you come over. Ain't no argument."

Daryl nodded in agreement, and Rick smiled, eyes tearing up at the edges.

"Merle-" Daryl started, a warning in his voice.

" _Shit_ , boy, I didn't do _shit_."

"Rick?" Daryl twisted the teen around in his arms, looking confused. "What happened? You don't _have_ to come over-"

"If he's hungry he does. _Ain't_ arguing, like I said. Boys gotta eat."

"No," Rick interjected, smile never ceasing. "'S just, I miss my big brother. An' you remind me of him."

Merle cringed, "Is he _dead_?"

Rick looked slightly panicked, shaking his head and looking down at his phone for notifications, just in case, "No, at least he wasn't last time I checked, he's just far away. Lives in Georgia with his wife and kids."

"Shane, right?" Daryl asked, looking over at his own big brother and laughing. "Merle's far from a cop."

" _Cop?!"_ Merle barked, choking on his eggs, the previous criminal in him shining through.

"Yup. He's a deputy in King County." Rick proclaimed proudly, piling more eggs as Daryl glared towards Daryl, mouthing an entire conversation:

_You're going to have to rethink this whole Rick thing, boy._

_Merle, you're clean, you help other people recover-_

_And I still don't like them cops. They ain't ever done me any good-_

_Probably because you were on the wrong side of good._

Merle feigned injury, flicking his little brother off.

_Daryl!_

Daryl pressed his lips tight, eyes hard.

_Merle._

Rick looked up, ending their silent conversation spree. He smiled over at Merle, hair adorably mussed.

"You'd like him. We'll have ta get you guys together sometime."

Merle could only nod, looking incredibly frustrated. Daryl ran his hands down Rick's back, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy. Daryl's face brightened as Rick hit him playfully; Merle only watched them, noting how cheerful Daryl was.

 _Finally_ , he was happy.

Merle sighed, shaking his head and pursing his lips. Finally, when Rick was looking at his plate, he mouthed out an apology:

_Fine, you can keep pretty boy, but I ain't meetin' his brother!_

Daryl smirked, nodding once and standing with his boyfriend as the two got up to clean off their plates; he wasn't giving Rick up for anything.

Rick's head poked in a moment later, and he smiled, shy and simple, looking impossibly nice, "Thanks for breakfast, Merle. I'll have ta get you two down ta Georgia so you can meet my family. It'll be great!"

Merle looked into Rick's eyes, the blue orbs that were so incredibly hopeful. He nodded once, all while Daryl laughed silently at the sink.

"Sure, pretty boy," Merle licked his lips, forcing a smile as he finished lamely, "Just, come back whenever. 'Specially when you're hungry."

Rick flashed him a grin as Daryl snuck up behind him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedrooms.

Merle could only shake his head, shuffling around his cold eggs.

Rick had him wrapped around his little finger just as much as Daryl did.

~*~

 


	6. Oh My 'Lanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What in the world?" Rick muttered, setting his bag down as Daryl shoved the package into his hands. The curly haired boy turned crimson as he read Michonne's memo.
> 
> "Been talkin' bout little ol' me?" Daryl joked, winking towards Rick.
> 
> "I mean. Uh, sometimes we text. She was askin' where I was all the ti-"
> 
> "Hey, 's okay, I don't mind. 'S long as you keep all our dirty little-"
> 
> "Daryl we ain't got no dirty little secrets."
> 
> "Yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick gets a package from Shane & Co. Daryl teases him, and in the end, both men are stunned.

~*~

Rick was in class still, and Daryl had no where to be, so he'd simply dropped by with the extra key he'd been given (Rick had to ask Michonne before he'd even felt comfortable enough to allow him access - gah, he was _such_ a good guy, it made him feel filthy in comparison).

Daryl paced around the dorm room slowly, looking at all the décor Michonne had acquired. It was cute but modern, all dark browns with gold accents. He didn't dare touch a thing. Girls were particular and uptight usually, and he didn't understand that at all; it's why Rick and he were perfect.

Next he came across Michonne's collage of friends and family, finding her cheer team and other pictures glued on a decorative board; a picture of Rick and her was on there, the two surrounded by boxes, probably on moving day if Daryl had to guess.

Rick was wearing a hoodie and some basketball shorts, looking young and very anxious. His grin was wide though, and his eyes were bright and alive. Michonne's smile was just as enthusiastic, and the two, despite only just meeting, were hugging onto each other; Daryl would have to meet this woman, because she looked like a spit fire.

She was probably really cool to party with, and maybe the two of them could get Rick to loosen up some.

Rick's half of the room was surrounded by books and a few miscellaneous pictures. Daryl gazed over the picture that Rick had shown him before, the one with Shane and Lori and the kids; he looked so happy with the two little ones on each side of him.

Kids. Did _Rick_ want kids?

Daryl felt woozy, plopping himself onto the bed. His heel hit something hard, and he bent down, just to take a peek at what had caused the tingling sensation throughout his calf; he was always extra vengeful after classes.

His eyes hit a package - one that had Shane's name on the sender portion - that had been stuffed next to Rick's bed, slightly hidden by covers. A sticky note was stuck on the top in fancy cursive:

_**While you were out a package came in. - M.** _

_**P.S. I'm not used to you being the one out all the time! Get some! Love, M.** _

Daryl grinned, placing it back where he'd found it.

Rick would be here soon enough, and he _couldn't_ wait to see the other boy's face when he read his little note.

#

"What in the world?" Rick muttered, setting his bag down as Daryl shoved the package into his hands. The curly haired boy turned crimson as he read Michonne's memo.

"Been talkin' bout little ol' me?" Daryl joked, winking towards Rick.

"I mean. Uh, sometimes we text. She was askin' where I was all the ti-"

"Hey, 's okay, I don't mind. 'S long as you keep all our dirty little-"

"Daryl we _ain't_ got no dirty little secrets."

" _Yet."_

Rick shook his head, picking at the package's tape with vigor, as if to stave off the shyness Daryl's words seemed to cause.

Daryl yanked out his _not-so-pocket-sized_ pocket knife, holding it out to Rick who had been peering around him for scissors.

The younger boy opened the box carefully, splicing the tape with slow movements; it was like he'd never held a knife before. Rick examined the blade, then looked down at Daryl's legs, patting him on the hip and swinging the knife around in the process.

"Whoa princess, lets put the pointy thing 'way before you decide to get frisky. Didn't know you were _kinky_. Me likey."

Daryl's voice was a mere growl and it sent heat to Rick's stomach. The possessiveness in Daryl's voice made him sweat.

Rick sputtered, luckily placing the knife into Daryl's hands before rubbing a hand down his face. The younger Dixon grinned cockily.

"Daryl!"

"What Hun? _You_ were the one coming onto me."

"It wasn't like _that_." Rick was red as a beet when he emerged from his shield of fingers, looking appalled. "I was jus' wonderin' where you could've even fit a knife that big on your person. I mean, it's bigger than my hand _when_ folded."

"You have dainty hands-"

"Daryl, you're not 'posed to have weapons-"

"Weapon, singular, 'less you count the one _below_ my belt-"

_"DARYL!"_

The man in question threw his arms around Rick, holding him close, knife safe in an inside pocket of his jacket; Daryl's laughter shook the two of them.

"You know I love teasin' you. 'S jus' so easy."

"Not funny." Rick murmured, pressing himself further into Daryl's chest, lips pursed pouty.

"Alright, alright. Lemme open your box, then we can go back to my place."

Daryl extended his knife again, pointing the tip into the crease of the cardboard.

"Lets see what we have her-"

The box fell open, and their mouths went with it.

" _Oh_ _my 'Lanta_."

"What _in_ the hell?"

"Daryl, throw it away, _burn_ it."

"Nah, the stuff 's expensive an' it'll come in handy one day-"

" _One day?!_ As in days away, not, _not years!"_

When Daryl didn't answer, Rick followed his gaze.

The two looked down in the box to find, peeking innocently behind a pastel envelope marred with a child's writing, a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, and a few - packaged _and_ new thankfully - boxes that suspiciously had seemingly gay men (if _what_ they were doing was any sign) on them, posed as ridiculously as 80's romance novel cover models.

One package was long and slim, and Rick didn't even have to be experienced to know what _that_ was.

"Fuck." Daryl drawled out, looking impressed and maybe a little intimidated.

Rick nodded once, swallowing hard, " _Literally_."

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like sexy times, go ahead and comment and I can try and make it happen! If not, I'll leave the scenes out and simply hint towards whatever wild night/day/afternoon and you guys can use your imagination! Thanks for all of your support!


	7. Addicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shoulda jus' told me if ya wanted a kiss."
> 
> Rick smiled softly, puckering his lips carefully, his face flushed.
> 
> "This is me, tellin' ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter loosely based off of this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136676395444/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-puts-on-a-mellow
> 
> I wasn't really happy with the original chapter I had finished, so I rewrote the entire thing. I just finished a six part story, so I hadn't been paying as much attention to this one (sadly). I am back with a vengeance though, and will be writing/posting as frequently as I'm able. Thank you to all of those who commented, left kudos, subscribed, and most of all, read! 
> 
> Sexy times ahead, don't like, don't read. (Also, Rick's seventeen in this story, and in New York, that's the legal age of consent as far as I could tell. I wasn't sure if I should mark it underage or not, as Daryl is nearing/at eighteen - either way, this is a warning.)

~*~

Sex toys weren't the _only_ items in the package.

No, even after the box had been ignominiously shoved under Rick's bed, never to see the light again (not to worry, Daryl _was_ planning a resurgence, Shane's gifts wouldn't go to waste), the shaggy haired boy had noticed the little articles that Rick had taken out.

A friendly letter from Shane and Co., a few updated family pictures, and a second letter (which was from Shane, and _far_ less appropriate as it went on to explain _every_ move the oldest Grimes had used to _wow_ his lovers - which had ended up tucked away on Rick's desk shamefully) were the first to emerge. A dozen of stick figure drawings had come from Judith, who'd gotten her love for art from her uncle, and were promptly hung around the room, accompanied by Rick's resplendent grin. Carl, who loved to josh his slightly older uncle, had sent a football (Rick had never been one to even _touch_ athletic paraphernalia), and despite his distaste for sports, the older boy had propped it on his desk proudly.

Necessities were placed safely at the bottom of the container, such as gift cards to help with expenses and toiletries - which included a new bottle of cologne.

Rick _didn't_ smell unpleasant ever, even when he was perspiring and overwrought. Daryl relished in his fragrance, the scent of his hair, his skin, his clothes. The entirety of Rick's aroma was a mix of cheap laundry detergent, cucumber body wash, and pheromones of which weren't bottled and sold to the common tax payer.

No, Rick's odor was intoxicating and _distinct_ , and it was Daryl's for the taking.

It had come to a surprise when Daryl had picked Rick up and the younger boy had smelt different. The cologne was a husky scent, manly and smooth, and it just fit Rick, even if the boy was a scrawny art student. The artificial scent melded with his natural one and Daryl found himself swooning.

Rick had never smelt _this_ good.

The culprit was some expensive brand name that Daryl had never heard of. It was a gift from Lori, who had apparently bought the same thing for Shane and thought Daryl would appreciate it (literally, she had a note attached to the bottle and everything - the younger Dixon was already appreciating this woman).

It was addictive, and Daryl could swear by that. He never wanted to let Rick go in the first place, and now he had an _excuse_ to latch onto him as they scurried across the school yards to get to the car. Daryl would only drive to the apartment, rush Rick up to his bedroom, and hold him close.

He would find soon that he wasn't necessarily addicted to the smell, but more so the notion that he could have a reason to cling like an octopus and avoid looking like the insecure boyfriend that he was.

Even so, Daryl had felt like an addict, going in for his next hit, chasing the white dragon, time and time again. Rick hadn't complained once, and he not-so-secretly adored the attention; he was a _clingy asshole_ , despite his occasional shyness.

Daryl had swore that there must've been some fucked up additives in the mix to make him go hay wire. He'd read through the ingredients multiple times, Googling them and even naming them off to Merle just in case he'd recognized a drug or something that could be used to create-

_Nothing_.

But damn if Daryl didn't feel like a cat, Rick being the human embodiment of catnip; the youngest Dixon was high on life and unquenchable.

Rick was in a twisted sorted of nirvana, constantly surrounded by Daryl's Brobdingnagian arms. On one hand, the younger boy was happily content with the cuddling and innocent puppy love. Of course, Shane's gifts had intruded his thoughts every time Daryl had touched him; in other words, he was a _mess_ by the end of the day.

Daryl didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on him, and if he did, he didn't mention it; the youngest Dixon would pull off something like that, just to watch Rick squirm.

It was working, whether it was intentional or not. Rick needed Daryl to _touch_ him, to kiss him, to do _something_. Problem was, Rick didn't know what _something_ entailed, but he'd take a guess and say that it was shaped like a box and hidden under his bed.

The entire situation was mad, and Rick wasn't going to ask for it, because maybe Daryl was accidentally brushing his lips across the younger boy's neck, over that spot that permeated shivers throughout his entire body; if Daryl was in the mood, he'd make a move, Rick wasn't confident in his people reading abilities to do anything but hold out.

Rick couldn't even think about things like that without turning into a tomato - a pink, stuttering, _sweaty tomato_.

Rick was _horny_.

Rick was _desperate_.

But Rick was also an ingenious artist who could paint a line incontestable enough for Daryl to follow.

#

"Hmm, you sprayed it up higher today."

They were laying on Daryl's bed, the older boy on his back with Rick on his chest.

"Yeah, figured you'd... _like_ it."

" _Definitely_."

The trap was set. Daryl was trailing his way up Rick's neck, _so_ close to his lips.

"Did ya put it on your chin?"

"Yup." Rick was buzzing, body stiff and anxious. He could feel his cock twitch.

"On ya cheek too?"

Daryl was rubbing his nose along Rick's cheekbone, edging around his lips curiously, brow furrowed.

"Ya didn't put it on ya lips, did ya?!"

"...'Round."

Daryl sighed happily, diving in and kissing Rick, warm and gentle as he caressed the curly haired boy's face. They were eye-to-eye and Rick felt his breath stutter as Daryl whispered.

"Shoulda jus' told me if ya wanted a kiss."

Rick smiled softly, puckering his lips carefully, his face flushed.

"This is me, tellin' ya."

Daryl growled possessively and _wow_ , that sent something hot and _not_ unpleasant through Rick's stomach. Daryl backed them up against the headboard of the bed, Rick sitting in his lap, legs straddling his hips. Rick could feel Daryl's erection pressing through their jeans as the two of them kissed, long and passionate lip locks that left them breathless.

Rick would go oxygen deprived as long as he got to touch Daryl, and so he did.

They kissed until their vision went spotty, Daryl gripping onto Rick so he wouldn't topple over as they swayed together, murmuring sweet words in between twisting tongues and clanking teeth.

It was hot and heavy and it made up for the _hell_ that Rick had had to endure.

Eventually, when both of their pants were bulging and uncomfortable, they split apart for air. Daryl grinned, breathing heavily against the cologne on his face, around his lips, under his nostrils. Rick looked absolutely gorgeous on his lap, hair mussed and cheeks perfectly pink.

Experimentally, Daryl had thrust up a bit, just to get some friction against the bulge in his pants. Rick had whimpered, eyes wide, as if he hadn't meant for it to slip.

That had only made it _more_ attractive, and Daryl found himself repeating the movement, the two of them sliding down into a horizontal position, Rick above him, the two of them grinding wildly.

Daryl decided to try something new, taking his knee and propping it up against Rick's clothed dick. The younger boy was humping his leg soon after, thighs shaky as Daryl propped himself upwards and reached a hand down Rick's pants to cup him.

The moment his calloused fingers had met Rick's cock, hot seed had consumed his palm, Rick breathless and bashful as he slumped against Daryl's chest, motioning towards Daryl's hard dick apologetically.

"Lemm-"

"Shush," Daryl had murmured, pulling his pants down to free his dick. It sprang to life and Rick, who'd never even seen (not-so) little Daryl before, had moaned, his soft dick twitching at the sight. The shaggy haired boy stroked himself, letting Rick reach out and wrap thin fingers around his shaft.

"Ain't _never_ done this 'fore." Rick whispered out timidly, fingers clumsy at best. Daryl was only turned on by the inexperience, taking his own hand and curling it around Rick's to show the boy what he liked.

"Come're."

Rick pumped him a couple of times and the softness of his palm tied with his purity had Daryl coming within seconds. The shaggy haired boy stripped his shirt off before pulling Rick back onto his chest, cleaning the two of them off with soft cotton.

Daryl had a mild wide grin on his face as they laid there, their breathing regulating as the two calmed, sitting in the silence of Daryl's bedroom, "You're a sly, _crafty_ fella."

"Me?" Rick's blush hadn't receded, and it made him look absolutely delicious, lips swollen as he curled into Daryl's pec, finger tracing what felt like a crude replica of one of Raquel Forner's expressionist works. " _Not_ me."

Rick smirked, looking tired as he licked his lips, reveling in the taste of Daryl.

" _Mhm_." Daryl hummed out, nipping at Rick's ear lobe, which was hiding behind an impressive lock of hair. Rick shivered a bit, squeaking deliciously as his bare toes curled.

" _My_ sly fella." Daryl murmured against his ear, whisper hot and heavy. Rick nuzzled his head further up into his boyfriend's neck, sucking a bit and grinning triumphantly as Daryl grunted, looking back at him.

" _So_ pretty." Daryl finally stated, pulling Rick unbearably close and wrapping all four limbs around the boy, who did the same, giggling softly as he sniffed the younger boy's neck.

It wasn't the cologne. Not _really_.

He was addicted to Rick.

~*~


	8. Drowning in Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving was, as every Dixon holiday tended to be, an imbroglio.
> 
> AKA: FIRST COUPLE FIGHT AW SHIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like an Indian Giver at the moment. I gave you guys some sweet fluff and then I took it back (didn't even ask) with this angsty chapter of words and fighting (verbal) and Merle's lack of knowledge about same sex relationships and mouth filter. 
> 
> Warning: Offensive shit from Merle, oh, and cursing (you probably already realized that). 
> 
> Sorry about the late posting, my KEYBOARD - MY BELOVED TYPING MECHANISM - STOPPED WORKING. I had to delete everything off of my PC and shit. It was a stressful couple days. Anyway, carry on. I appreciate all of the support! Sending a thank you to everyone.

~*~

Thanksgiving was, as every Dixon holiday tended to be, an imbroglio.

Daryl and Rick were running rampant before winter break, turning in papers and projects left and right. It was rushed and sporadic, but they hadn't fucked their grades _completely_ , so all was well.

Meanwhile, they'd fucked _around_ with each other. Completely, wholly, absolutely, thoroughly, scandalously, publicly, and most importantly, simultaneously.

Rick had taken to Daryl's rough nature quite quickly, and even if they hadn't sealed the deal completely, they'd gotten very close to it; anything that could distract the two of them from pressing deadlines was accepted wholeheartedly.

There wasn't a deadline on _the_ box, and Daryl, the more experienced of the boyfriends, would never pressure Rick into something he didn't want. So while the entire world around them forced the two into seemingly impossible timeframes, they'd found a peace between the two of them. Make outs could last for hours, and the only interruptions (however rare) tended to be Merle ringing the metaphorical dinner bell or the fact that humans needed oxygen to survive and lip locking deterred that.

The two could live with cold food, and the vaguely blue tint to their skin matched their eyes and made them look as cool as their dinner when they managed to walk down the stairs; it was all aesthetically pleasing to the artists.

Thanksgiving though, well, that was one of the only dinners Daryl _wasn't_ okay with letting chill.

"Boys, getchur asses down here and help set the table."

Merle's dinner bell was really just him screaming up the stairs with his eighty year old smoker voice - it tended to mellow out the mood real quick. Rick looked up at Daryl with his lip in between his teeth, eyes dilated and wide. The youngest Dixon could only laugh, mouth hanging open as he looked between his door and his lover.

Food.

Rick.

_Food_.

" _Rick,"_ Daryl started, whispering his name like it was a prayer, as if he was already asking for forgiveness because he'd been smelling the turkey downstairs since breakfast and food was more desirable than _anything_ at the moment. Rick reached behind his head and whacked the shaggy haired boy with a pillow, shoving him down playfully as he headed towards the door.

"Rick _my ass_ ," To make his point, the younger boy shook his arse with a mischievous grin, "Merle made Thanksgiving, _actual_ Thanksgiving. Come on!"

Daryl licked his lips as he followed Rick out of the room, mentioning something to Rick about _his_ hams on the way.

#

Hours later found Rick dozing on the couch, shirt riding up a bit, Daryl cradling his head in between his legs. Merle was in the recliner, watching a football game with the same passion Daryl kissed his boyfriend with; honestly, he was a little _too_ fanatic.

But it was better Merle be some crude mouthed Rachel Ray than a drug addict; food was the _only_ thing he was cooking, and Daryl was as proud as a peacock.

"Whaddya wanna watch? This game is shit."

Daryl cocked a brow towards his brother, twisting his fingers around Rick's curls absentmindedly. "You were jus' screamin' like you were the quarterback's father a second ago-"

"Hey," Merle started seriously, jolting Rick out of his bloated reverie, "I ain't _nobodies_ father. Made sure of that. _Don't be silly an' wrap your willy_ -"

"Merle?" Rick asked quietly, craning his neck in confusion. "Is this the birds an' bees talk? 'Cause my brother _already_ made sure-"

"No, Rick, just, _don't_ encourage him-"

Merle's smile went from a casual elderly woman at a church bake sale to Heath Ledger's manic Joker grin within seconds.

"Hey," Daryl stood from his recliner with a creak, waving the remote around to gesture at the two of them, "I ain't worried 'bout no accidental pregnancy or nothin'."

Daryl rolled his eyes while Rick flushed burgundy.

" _Obvious_ -"

"It's not like you're goin' to impregnate pretty boy-"

Rick threw up his hands, "How do ya know I'm the one that would _not_ be pregnant, ain't _no_ girl."

"Obviously," Merle muttered, gesturing to the two of them. "Think that's the point of _two_ dicks."

Daryl sputtered, letting Rick bury his curls into his stomach to hide.

_This_ was it, the drugs had finally caught up to Merle and he was losing it. Merle was performing some bawdy sex talk, he was deranged, _fucking chaotic._

"'Sides, ain't like Darlina here would be the one on the lower deck if ya know what I'm saying." The oldest Dixon's eyebrows waved flirtatiously and Daryl wanted to bury himself away in the turkey carcass; Merle had _promised_ not to scare Rick away, not to embarrass him.

This was _far_ from his promise, and Daryl had the urge to yell at his brother, to tell him that they _hadn't_ even managed to climb onto the damned deck.

Rick's head shot up at that last comment and he creased his brow, crawling out of Daryl's lap with a hurt look on his face. "I can get on the top deck, ain't no stopping me. Isn't that right, Dare?"

Rick looked hesitant, as if his manhood was being questioned, and Daryl didn't have the heart to tell him that he looked _so_ fucking cute when he was angry. That when his cheeks were pink from anger or embarrassment or the heat it sent jolts of attraction through Daryl's gut. Blush was a good color on Rick, and he couldn't help it if it spoke to him artistically. It just _fit_ , especially when his hair was ruffled and his big lips were pressed together. Daryl didn't want to tell him that his hand-bedazzled pilgrim turkey sweater made him look like a five year old, because that wasn't what Rick wanted to hear. No, he wanted to know his place in the relationship, needed to know that he had the same amount of power and pull as Daryl, even if the youngest Dixon tended to be more expressive with it.

Because Daryl could pin Rick against the wall with his body and Rick could stop him from breathing with a single look; despite the different approach, they held the same force over each other.

Vulnerability clouded Rick's eyes as Daryl froze, lost in his thoughts. The curly haired boy nodded once, gathering his coat off of the back of the couch, "I see," Rick said, accent thick as his voice rose and then quieted, pain in his voice, "I'll jus', jus' be goin'."

Rick was gone before Daryl could even unglue his feet from the floor. Merle's mouth was opening and closing, like he'd been a fish in the water once before and now he was on the deck of his own metaphorical fucking ship, _drowning in oxygen_.

Daryl didn't know anything about decks, and he couldn't imagine that he ever would, because the ship had just departed.

~*~

 


	9. Keeping Me On Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the first argument. Rick feels!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again I arrive. School is slowing down, so we might be getting somewhere soon. I apologize. But Happy Valentines Day to my couples and most importantly, my single Pringles. Also, Happy International Fanworks Day. 
> 
> NO SPOILERS I SWEARRR.
> 
> ALSO, I JUST GOT CAUGHT UP WITH TWD (TV) AND OH MY LORD. DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING, OF COURSE, BUT LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE AS SHELL SHOCKED AS I AM IN THE COMMENTS.

~*~

Rick was running, feet pounding, heart thrumming, eyes glassy and damp.

_Should've tried harder in PE, shouldn't of ate so much turkey._

He was heaving, lungs on fire, the cold air around him running as fast as he was. The only problem was that the oxygen ran away from him, or maybe he was running away from it.

_Running away again from all of your problems - just like when you left Shane for a mediocre art school across the country just because you couldn't handle your fucked up self._

Either way, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, and over the sound of his heart, couldn't hear.

_Dead, that's what you are, dead. Dead and stupid._

The first conflict was inevitable, every couple has arguments. It just seemed as if Rick wasn't prepared, couldn't of ever prepared, for the feeling of absolute isolation that swept over him the minute Daryl wasn't picture perfect.

_You put too much trust in him, fell too dependent upon him. How could you blame him for thinking those things when you're the prude? The stupid inexperienced virgin who tried and failed miserably to get the hot guy. And you, with a guy like Daryl, really? How did you think it was going to turn out?!_

Rick saw the glare of headlights through the film of tears over his eyes and realized that he'd walked all the way out of the apartment complex and to the road.

Calling a cab and going to his dorm sounded like a nice idea, but Daryl would find him. It'd be predictable, and Rick, no matter the stupidity of the last few minutes, didn't have the strength to face him.

Rick raised his hand, ignoring the pang in his chest as he remembered Daryl and the way he'd always take initiative - even when doing mundane things like hailing a cab. Rick waved his shaky hand out towards every pair of headlights he managed to see, none of them giving him the time of day. He was shivering, snow flakes blanketing over him.

His legs were weak, and his nose was clogged. Standing took too much effort, so Rick took it upon himself to hobble further down the sidewalk and sit down, propping his hand out over his knee for any observant cabbie.

Daryl's voice was in his head, laughing at him kindly, talking about how a Georgian boy shouldn't of left his mild winter for a snowy New York one. At that moment, under the pelting of large snowflakes, tears freezing on his cheeks, he couldn't have agreed more.

#

Daryl saw him before he approached him, which, in the current weather, was something akin to an achievement.

 _Get up and be a man for your man_ , Merle had said, looking apologetic as he'd handed over Daryl's coat. The younger Dixon could only nod as he rushed from the apartment, mulling over what he'd say - words didn't seem to come easy anymore.

He'd followed Rick's footprints through the cold and was eventually led to a lump on the sidewalk, back pressed against the fence, one hand erect and waving. Rick was weak and cold and upset, that was obvious enough, and it broke Daryl's heart to know that he'd had a part in causing it.

If a ride was what Rick wanted, then a ride was what Rick would get.

Daryl felt around in his pockets, backing away from his boyfriend as quietly as he could, pulling his keys out as he headed towards his car.

#

Rick grunted as he pulled himself up, standing against the chain link fence, numb knuckles curled around the metal. A cab had stopped, and Rick had never been more grateful as he stumbled through the dark, grasping onto the car door and flinging himself into the back.

The familiar scent hit him like a bag of bricks and within seconds Rick was ramrod straight, eyes on the driver.

This was _not_ a cab.

 _That_ was not a cab driver.

Daryl's musk was unique, and his cheap ass cigarettes, Newport 100s, had already soaked into the interior of the car. Rick spotted his vest on the passenger seat and sighed, hand on the door handle as Daryl began driving.

"Daryl," Rick started, voice rough and broken, "let me out."

Daryl grunted, shifting gears as he sped up.

"Daryl-"

"Rick-" Daryl's eyes met his in the rearview mirror, and Rick, despite wanting to be angry, could only feel pain.

Hurt filled him up, spilled over his eyes, and soaked into his clothes. His nose was running, and he felt sick, sick and tired of attempting to stop crying, sick and tired of being strong.

Sexual tension had been in their relationship since the beginning, and Rick, even if he loved Daryl with everything he had, wasn't ready.

"We need to talk." Daryl finished, stopping at a light and praying that Rick didn't hop out of the backseat.

"Maybe you should've spoken up when I needed you." Rick rasped out, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I just, really, _really_ , didn't want to talk sex with my brothe-"

Daryl swerved out of the way of a reckless driver, horn cutting off his sentence.

"especially when we haven't even done-"

"I'm not ready."

Daryl froze, glancing back at him in the back seat.

"I'm not ready and I don't care if you don't like me anymore, for the sake of self respecting myself, but I don't want it right now-"

"Rick." Daryl sighed out, looking exasperated and frustrated. "I'm _not_ going to stop liking or loving you, I told you that we could wait. We _should_ wait, especially if you don't feel like we're ready."

"You _are_ ready, and the _box_ , and the pressure- I just feel like gettin' each other off off isn't cuttin' it anymore for you. And my brother, he was such a player, and he probably wants me to be too. Then _your_ brother-I want to wait, wait until I'm sure."

Rick heaved in a breath, hand covering his face.

"I want it to be special, and I'm sorry if I'm wantin' _too_ much. It's just, you're my first real boyfriend, my first real _anythin'_ , and I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how _this_ works. And when you didn't back me up I felt like maybe you thought I wasn't good 'nough-"

Daryl pulled over on the side of the road, cars passing them quickly. Rick pressed his hot face to the window, hoping to relieve some of his blush as he shielded his body from the outside world with fog on the glass; he'd get out if he knew where he was and which direction was home, but sadly, he was never great at navigating. The younger Dixon unbuckled himself, turning his body so that he was facing Rick.

"Or that maybe you didn't _want_ to be with me."

Silence fell over the car, and Daryl fought to fix that, reaching towards Rick's hand. He licked his lips, palm suspended midair.

"May I, may I touch you?"

Rick's head nodded once against the glass and Daryl reached for the appendage, holding it close and pulling Rick towards him with gentle fingers.

"You're wrong." Daryl cleared his throat, emotions getting the better of him. "When you ran off I thought that was it, that we were done because of somethin' as ridiculous as sex positions. I didn't know that you felt this way, and I want you to know that you _are_ good enough, so much better than me, and that's why I love you. 'Cause you're _you_. And if _you_ want to wait, then I want to wait."

Rick's lip twitched a bit and he finally met Daryl's eyes through his wet lashes. The younger Dixon grinned, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head.

"And that box, well, not _all_ of it was for sex, 'f you know what I'm gettin' at."

Rick smacked his arm as he climbed up into the passenger seat, grin a little brighter as he buckled up. Daryl's hand took it's possessive spot on the thinner boy's thigh instinctively.

"You mind going to visit Merle? Looked like he was gonna cry earlier when he'd figured out what he'd done - plus we left him with all those dishes."

Rick's hand curled around Daryl's as he nodded, "Might have to thank him for getting that off my chest."

He had a new thing to be thankful for this Thanksgiving.

With that, Rick leaned over, laying his head on Daryl's pec. "And for keeping me on yours."

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to review/comment, kudo, and subscribe if you enjoyed! Thank you!


End file.
